Alpha and omega 2: Princess's new life
by dax0042
Summary: This was a request from Porcupain. Princess has a change of heart and tries to run away with Runt, but her father, King comes after her. Will she be able to save the pup and get him back to his family? Princess and Runt are the main characters. Please leave reviews.


One day Kate and Humphrey's three pups, Stinky, Claudette and Runt were examining the place where their father used to go logboarding. Stinky and Claudette got on Runt's nerves by teasing him on how small and cute he was, so he climbed a tree to prove himself.

When his older siblings told him to come down, he refused. When Runt reached the top he saw the whole united pack, but then he saw three unfamiliar wolves approaching their territory. Stinky and Claudette and the three strangers fought off a bear, but then the three wolves kidnapped Runt and brought him back to their pack. King and his wolves were a vicious group known as the Rogues, who broke away from the Eastern pack leader Tony after he allowed alphas and omegas to marry.

King was going to use Runt as a bargaining chip to gain power. However, his main goal was to kill every alpha of both Winston and Tony's unified packs and take over their territory. Runt was beyond scared when King also made it clear that he intended to kill him if his pack did not come to rescue him. King had his lovely daughter, Princess, watch over Runt, which brought out her maternal instincts and made her protective of him.

As the time for ransom was drawing to an end, Princess began to feel really sad. She had grown to love Runt as her own son. Runt was kind to her and said that she acted just like his mother Kate. She wanted to take him back home, but had no idea how to pull that off.

Princess saw her father and two of his followers going to meet a new "super" alpha who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. King and his two followers stopped when the alpha howled that they were crossing onto his territory.

"Wow, that is a big alpha," said Runt, amazed that there was wolves that big living in the territory. _It is, but this may be my chance too take Runt back home... before my father kills him, _Princess thought to herself. She saw some of her father's females walk up and stand beside him.

King looked at the "super" alpha, and wanted to make him part of his pack. "What is your name mighty alpha?" he asked, cocking his head. The alpha was hesitant at first, but he spoke in a deep voice. "Lockjaw," he said proudly. "Lockjaw?" one of the followers asked, looking at his leader in confusion.

"Mighty Lockjaw, I am willing to share my females with you if you join us," King offered, causing the females to giggle with embarrassment. "Well, what about that beauty of an alpha who just left with her pup?" King's ears shot up. "What? You mean my daughter Princess, who I put in charge of that weakling of a pup?" he asked, turning his gaze behind him, only to see that his daughter had left with Runt. "Princess, come down and meet the mighty Lockjaw!" he shouted, but all he heard was silence.

King then realized that his daughter was turning her back on him and was taking his bait with her. "FIND HER!" he shouted loudly. Every Rogue wolf immediaely rushed off to find her, but were stopped by a large number of grizzly bears led by Tony and Winston.

Princess was running as fast as her legs could carry her, but it was hard because she was carrying Runt by the scruff of his neck. She was going to get him back home even if she had to run through her father's whole pack. Runt looked up at her, confused by this sudden change of plans. "Princess, what are you doing?" he asked, but Princess didn't stop to answer him, she just kept on running.

_I will never let my father hurt you, _Princess said to herself. When she was out of her father's territory, the alpha came to a stop. Putting Runt down, she licked the top of his head. "I think we can stop for a minute," she said. The pup looked at her with a curious frown. "Princess, will you please tell me what is going on?"

She looked at him with a sad frown and single tear ran down her cheek as she told him, "I'm taking you back home, Runt."

Runt smiled, but was still confused. "Why would you do that?" he asked, wagging his small tail eagerly. Princess turned away and said, "I don't want to see you get hurt, because... because..." she was unable to finish, for there was a loud howl echoing through the tree tops. It was King, looking for her and Runt.

"It's your father!" Runt gasped. "Princess, don't let him get me!" he whined, begging as he ran behind her back leg. Princess quickly picked Runt up in her teeth again and ran off—having no idea where she was going. She was just running away from her father and hoping never to have anything to do with him again. Over stumps, under logs she ran, trying desperately to find the border of the united packs. Princess was beginning to lose strength in her legs, but she kept on going because her father was so close behind her.

"Princess! You can't run forever," King shouted. "When I catch you, that pup will see you die first... before I deal with him!" Princess's heart skipped a beat as she heard what her father said. When King said someone would live, they lived, and when he said someone would die, they died!

Finally, Princess came to the ravine with the mudslide river below it. Runt looked down in disbelief and began to cry. They were trapped and King was closing in on them. "Princess, I want you to know that if we die, you were just like my mom in every way," he said, as King came into view.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Princess," he growled, bearing his teeth at her. "I now realized that letting you take care of that pathetic omega pup made you become weak like him." Princess could no longer accept her father's insults, and growling furiously, she looked at him with killer intent. At first King was shocked to see his daughter standing up to him like this, but he narrowed his eyes and imagined her bleeding to death for her rebellion, and then killing the pup slowly.

Princess watched her father walk clockwise around her and Runt. King kept his eyes on both his daughter and the omega pup. As he was getting ready to strike, his daughter said one more thing that made his blood boil. "I bet mom would rather be married to a loving omega than to an evil, cold heartless alpha like you."

"Even when facing certain death you show how weak you have become!" King shouted, as lunged at his daughter with his claws at the ready. Princess was thrown back and could feel his claws tear into her chest. Princess struggled desperately to get her father off but he was too heavy. With an evil smile King put his claws to Princess's throat ready to kill her for what he saw as weakness.

Just then he was tackled by another wolf. This was no ordinary wolf, he was second in command of the united pack and his name was Hutch—his rank: Alpha.

"I have met a lot of lowlifes in my time, but it takes a certain breed to show such hatred to a pup and to your own daughter!" Hutch said with a growl, blocking King from getting close to Princess and Runt. Both wolves looked at one another, growling loudly as the two began to circle. "You know, if you leave right now, I won't kill you," King said with a dark frown, offering Hutch the chance to walk away, but he shook his head.

"I won't let you lay a single paw on her or Runt!" he snapped. Princess was scared, not just for Runt but also for Hutch. "Really, you think you can stop me?" King said, mocking his opponent.

"Maybe this should stop before anyone gets hurt." All four wolves turned their heads to see Eve come from behind King with several other alphas of the united pack following close behind her. "I agree with you on that one, Eve," Tony said, with Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth following close behind him. Eve looked but couldn't see Winston with the group, but she saw how sad they were.

"Is Winston...?" she began to ask, but Tony turned away sadly. "The Rogues killed him. I'm sorry, Eve."

King smiled at the sad news. "I knew he was weak like the rest of you that threw out pack law just because an omega fell in love with an alpha," he said with a sinister laugh. Eve's anger and sadness became so great that all she saw was red, and she charged King. King easily countered her by throwing her into a nearby tree.

"This is way too easy," King sighed as Tony tried to rush him from behind. He quickly countered by grabbing Tony by the tail and throwing him into Eve. Garth and Humphrey charged King, but he dodged the omega and delivered a hard blow to the back of his head, knocking him out instantly, and Garth was knocked backwards with a powerful somersault kick. "Maybe they can offer me a good warm up before I kill my daughter and that omega pup," King wondered aloud.

Three other alphas charged toward him, but he was able to use that to his advantage. King let the two on his left ponce at him, while the one on his right rushed him. Jumping over the two on his left, they came crashing into the other wolf and then the Rogue leader ran straight at his daughter, determined to kill her. Instead, he was hit in his side by Hutch, who knocked the wind from his lungs and sent him flying in the opposite direction.

"King, why can't you see that you're wrong about omegas being weak?" Hutch asked, moving toward King who was struggling to get to his feet.

"They are weak!" King snapped in anger. "I saw how Garth was being seduced by Winston's daughter when she offered to 'show him around'." Lilly bravely walked forward to correct King on his so called idea. "I wasn't trying to seduce Garth," she frowned, "I was just trying to find away to spend time with him." The Rogue leader scoffed and then spit at her in disgust.

"You're nothing more than a filthy wretch!" King shouted. Before Lilly could react, he was already on her trying to sink his teeth into her neck. Hutch, fearing for Lilly's life quickly knocked King off of her and bit down on King's neck. With all his strength, Hutch was able to throw him head first into a large rock.

_CRACK!_ King's skull was badly cracked and he began to feel faint. Pressing his paw to his head, he felt the warm wetness of blood running down his paw and head. "This... is... not... over," he said trying to stay awake, but Hutch only smiled.

"It is over for you, King," he simply said, turning his back on King.

"I... will... destroy..." King said standing up straight, "ALL OMEGAS!" he shouted, running so fast that Hutch had no time to turn.

Kate and Lilly saw King leap at Hutch and then in all the chaos, Princess ran past them. Before it was too late, she threw herself in front of Hutch trying to save him. As she flew through the air Princess thought she was too late, but then she felt teeth lock around her neck.

King felt his teeth grab something, but he saw brown fur and knew he didn't get Hutch. Instead he had grabbed Princess. As King bit down deeper into her neck, he felt Princess claw his throat. Princess had a good grip on King's throat and with the last ounce of strength she had, she clawed his throat and ended her father's life.

"I'm sorry father," she said weakly, as blood began to pool around her neck. Then everything went dark.

Runt immediately ran to Princess's side, crying out her name and shaking her body trying to wake her up. Princess, you can't do this please!" he begged, but there was no response.

Princess's breathing was very shallow and her wound was bleeding out badly. Kate pulled her pup away as Stinky and Claudette rushed up to their father who was now being to regain consciousness. Eve and Tony were also getting back on their feet, but saw the awful sight that hurt them even worse than their physical pain. Lilly stood by Garth as she herself began to cry. Princess was dying.

"Lets get her to Sweets and Candy!" Tony shouted, "They might be able to save her if we move fast enough." Everyone pitched in and hurried off to the united pack.

Princess's eyes shot wide open, she didn't feel any pain or see any wolves around her, in fact, the only thing she saw was white all around. "Where am I?" she gasped, looking to see if there was some clue to where she was. Then it hit her. "I must be dead or something."

"Well, you're only half right," a voice said behind her. Princess turned and saw a black wolf with white wings and a gold ring over his head. "I was sent to tell you that you have been given a second chance at life for giving your life to save Hutch's life."

Princess looked at him with confusion. "You mean... I'm not really dead?" she asked, cocking her head at the angel wolf. "You have been in a coma for three days now, your wounds are now healing, but when you go back you wont remember this at all." the angel wolf said. Princess smiled, and began to close her eyes as she felt her soul leaving. "Tell my mother I love her," she said, fading away.

The angel wolf smiled. "She already knows that."

In Sweets and Candy's den, Kate walked paces around the den, worried that Princess would not wake up.

Princess slowly opened her eyes, in the blurry haze she saw four furry shapes. One was walking around, two sat in front of her and the other laid next to her asleep. "She's waking up give her some room!" she heard Kate say as the blurs backed away, when her vision cleared she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and immediately regretted it. Her paws slipped from underneath and Princess almost fell over, but Hutch pulled her close to him to help stabilize her.

"Easy there, Princess," he soothed, "you should wait until you get the feeling back into your legs." Princess's eyes were fixed on Hutch's bright brown eyes, and if Kate, Sweets and Candy got a good look at them then they would swear that there was a love interest connection forming. Princess opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a dry hoarse wheeze, she placed her paw to her throat as she tried to clear it, coughing and wheezing dryly. "Quick give her some water!" Kate instructed.

Princess felt Hutch put his paw on the back of her head as he turned her toward a pool of water. She placed her lips to the cool water and as she drank, water had never tasted so good before in her life. Lifting her head up, she looked at the wolves around her. "Thank you," she said weakly, clearing her throat as the cool water quenched her thirst.

For the rest of the day, Princess was given food and water, but what really made her feel better was Runt coming in to see her. They would talk about things and the pup even gave her the hint that Hutch was starting to take interest in her. Soon Princess was up and about, going for long walks around the united packs and she learned the true meaning of friendship, trust, and even seeing the omegas as equals.

One day as she was talking with Runt about her mother, Hutch came up with some flowers in his mouth. "Princess, would you like to be my date for the moon light howl?" he asked and Princess's reply was music to his ears. She said yes, and from that day the two of them became mates and started their own family.

THE END... for now.


End file.
